


Everybody Talks

by zmaliks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, always-a-girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmaliks/pseuds/zmaliks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And somehow, through various people and numerous rumours, Harry and Zayn, who actually barely knew each other, became an item.</p><p>High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> first multi-chapter! i dont even know why i love girl!harry and zayn.. but i do :)

"Hey Harry, how are you and Zayn??" Louis winked cheekily at her. "I can't believe you haven't told me that you were dating! I would've expected more from you, I mean, I am your best friend."

Harry was lost in thought, dreading the moment she would walking through those doors, the moment she would be starting year 11 at the senior high school.

"Uhhhh whaaa??" she mumbled incomprehensively. "How long have you and Mr. Zayn Malik been dating and how come you have told me?" Louis repeated impatiently.

And Harry not knowing what else to do (and because she was confused and a bit irrationally angry at louis for even suggesting that), slapped him.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, HAZZA?" Louis yelled out in pain. Harry could do a real good bitch slap when she wanted to. 

Harry was spluttering; really, she thought, me and Zayn Malik, that's like eating broccoli and candied apples together, and then chugging down some chocolate milk. "What the hell? I barely even know Zayn, for fucks sake, how are we supposed to be dating?" She exclaimed.

"Well, one of Niall's buddies was talking to me a few days ago and he said that his sister's friend had said that during the summer you drew nudes of him and he thought they were really hot and then he said something else I don't quite remember and then he said you two hooked up at a party and now you're dating." Louis told Harry, mouth frothing everywhere because he was talking so fast.

Harry was silenced at this. She had seen Zayn for a week during the summer, and she had (italics) drawn pictures of him, not nudes, but rather his face. Harry had been taking a special art class, focusing on capturing facial expressions and movement. It was there that she had seen Zayn, who had needed some cash (she had guessed) and had decided to model for her class. It wasn't like she was the only person drawing him, in fact, she thought indignantly, there were 24 others!

"Whatever, it's just stupid gossip, I see you at second I guess" mumbled Harry. "Hey, let see your schedule first Haz, we might have the same class!"

And it turned out they did, and that the class just so happened to be AP Biology.

For fuck's sake, Harry mentally shouted (presumably at God), won't you just give me a break!!

While Louis chatted Harry's ear off, Harry was thinking of potential situations in which she came across Zayn or had to talk to him.

...I'll say hey if he talk to me first but I definitely won't if he glances at his friends first 'cause that would mean he'd probably make fun of me or something... Maybe if I say hi first, wait no that's a horrible idea...

Snapping in front of her face, as he often did when Harry got inside her own head, Louis motioned for her to sit down, between him and Niall.

Harry smiled at their reunited trio and asked how Niall was doing. With Niall being off in Ireland and Louis in Canada to visit some relatives, they had hardly hung out during the summer; and for Harry, who parents for some reason hated leaving the UK, was stuck in Holmes Chapel, for the entire summer.

She was listening to an avid Niall telling Louis about his drinking adventures in his grandparents town - "and I drank two pints and there was this incredibly fit girl who was coming down on me" - when their teacher came in.


End file.
